But Nobody Came
by Mel72000
Summary: Asriel insinue qu'on ne grimpe pas le mont Ebott sans raison. Que ce soit sous le coup de la folie, du destin, par haine de l'humanité ou pour toute autre raison. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu pousser un enfant à escalader la montagne dont on ne revient jamais et où vivent les monstres ?


Voici un One Shot sur Undertale dont l'univers singulier appartient à Toby Fox.

* * *

 **But Nobody Came.**

Tu apprends très tôt dans ta vie que tu auras beau pleurer, personne ne viendra pour toi. Personne ne te désirait et ta naissance est seulement vue comme un problème supplémentaire.

Bien sûr, les bébés ne savent pas ces choses là. Pourquoi le sauraient ils ? Après tout, ils sont le centre de leur univers et donc ils pleurent pour recevoir ce dont ils ont besoin à ce moment là : être nourri, être changé… être aimé. Alors, comme tous les nourrissons, tu pleures et pleures sans arrêt. Parfois, quelques heures après que tu ais épuisé toutes tes larmes, comme à contrecœur, on te nourrit et on te change avant de t'oublier à nouveau. Mais jamais tu ne reçois de l'amour.

Et puis un jour, même si tu étais trop jeune pour t'en souvenir, on te laisse sur un banc, comme on oublie une part de quiche peu appétissante après avoir pique-niquer. Même si tu étais trop jeune pour vraiment te souvenir, tu te rappelles vaguement quelques mots qui n'avaient aucun sens pour toi à l'époque.

« je n'étais pas prête pour cette responsabilité » Tu comprends seulement au fond de toi que tu n'est pas assez pour qu'on veuille te garder. Cette nuit là, tu pleures, geins, pigne pour qu'une personne attentionnée vienne pour toi.

Mais personne ne vint.

* * *

Finalement, tu atterris dans un foyer surpeuplé et tu y grandis, tant bien que mal. Mais depuis cette nuit là, tu ne cherches plus à communiquer et ce n'est pas comme si on fait beaucoup d'efforts pour t'y encourager. Les enfants silencieux causent moins de soucis au personnel que les enfants turbulents car il est beaucoup plus facile de les négliger puisqu'ils ne plaignent pas. Au début, on te parle comme on s'adresse à une personne sourd-muette, d'une voix inutilement forte. Puis, quand on s'aperçoit que finalement tu n'as aucun problème d'audition, on parle autour de toi comme si tu étais trop stupide pour comprendre les méchancetés dîtes sur toi. Enfin, les autres finissent par faire comme si tu n'existes pas. C'est presque un soulagement.

Dans chaque institution accueillant des enfants sans parent, dans chaque orphelinat, dans chaque foyer de l'Assistance Publique, il y a toujours cet enfant qui attend que ses parents s'aperçoivent qu'ils ont fait une erreur et l'ont oublié par mégarde comme on égare un sac dans une station service. Ce sont les pires. On les voit parfois à la grille, observant les gens passer, guettant inlassablement pour un père ou une mère qui ne viendra jamais. Là où tu vis, tu es cet enfant là, qu'on arrache à la grille pour ne pas gêner les passants et ne pas leur rappeler le malheur se trouvant juste sous leur nez. Et pourtant, tu reviens, jour après jour, scrutant la foule, prêt à accueillir ton parent quand il se décidera à venir te chercher.

Mais personne ne vint.

* * *

Pourtant, tu continues d'observer les passants l'autre côté de la grille et tu tentes d'imaginer ce que ça serait d'être à leur place. Tu envies plus particulièrement cet enfant que sa mère emmène à la garderie en le tenant par la main. L'enfant se plaint d'elle sans cesse, gigotant sans arrêt pour chercher à partir loin devant, seul. Mais quand ce jour arrive et qu'il trébuche par terre, il appelle sa mère à cors et à cris et celle-ci est aussitôt auprès de lui pour le consoler. Tu vois toutes ces personnes et tu te demandes si un jour, tu sauras expérimenter cela, toi aussi.

Parfois, tu t'amuses avec toi même, comme s'il y avait une autre personne avec toi dans ta tête. Tu fais semblant d'avoir des amis avec qui tu joues, tu plaisantes. Tu feins d'avoir une famille avec un chien que tu caresses (même si tu n'as jamais touché un animal de compagnie), d'être un parent réconfortant (bien que tu ne sais pas vraiment comment on fait), d'être amoureux (même si tu ne sais pas trop ce que cela signifie). Et parfois, tu parviens à sourire.

Mais on finit par te faire comprendre à coup de moqueries, de vexations, de bourrades que personne ne s'intéressera à toi de cette manière. Les moqueries deviennent des insultes toujours plus cruelles, les bourrades se transforment en brimades de plus en plus violente, les vexations ne sont plus que des humiliations incessantes. Au début, cela se fait à l'écart, comme si les petites brutes craignaient de se faire reprendre par les adultes. Mais un jour, elles le font dans un parc doucement d'abord, puis plus brutalement par la suite, comme s'ils testaient les limites. Tu regardes les adultes assis sur les bancs, d'un air suppliant, attendant qu'ils interviennent comme ils le feraient si leurs propres enfants subissaient la même chose.

Mais personne ne vint.

* * *

Tu as cinq ans et tu sais que le monde est injuste, cruel, monstrueux. Pour te protéger, tu voudrais arborer deux visages : un masque complètement neutre, impassible, sans expression de joie ou de rage pour ne pas montrer tes faiblesses. L'autre masque serait perpétuellement souriant, arborant un faux sourire pour montrer que plus rien ne t'atteint. Mais tu ne sais lequel choisir. Tu sens confusément qu'il y a une différence infime entre les deux options mais tu ne peux pas déterminer laquelle. Cela ne t'empêche pas de te conformer à ton choix et bientôt, tu deviens ton masque.

On vous annonce que le foyer d'accueil où tu vis depuis toujours devient trop surpeuplé pour convenir aux normes et que certains vont être transférés en famille d'accueil. Au fil des jours, tu vois des couples de toutes sortes entrer et repartir avec un enfant en plus. Mais jamais toi. Quand ils te regardent, ils se détournent aussitôt. Tu n'es pourtant pas plus laid que les autres enfants avec ta coupe au carré et ta frange, tes yeux sombres, ta petite taille… Tu comprends finalement que c'est ton masque qui dérange les parents potentiels . Mais c'est trop tard pour changer, tu as trop souffert et tu ne peux plus permettre d'être vulnérable. Et de toute manière, quelque part au fond de toi, tu attends les personnes qui seront capables de te voir réellement derrière les apparence.

Mais personne ne vint.

* * *

On te ballade de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil comme un voyageur dormant d'hôtel en hôtel perpétuellement en transit. La chambre que tu occupes ne sera jamais éternellement la tienne et d'ailleurs, il n'y a aucun effet réellement à toi qui permettrait de la personnaliser. En deux ans, tu passes de mains en mains comme d'un colis dont on veut se débarrasser au plus vite. Parfois ces mains sont indifférentes et ne te touchent jamais, pas même pour un geste d'affection. D'autres fois, ces mains sont rudes, rapides à t'administrer une taloche ou à t'écarter du chemin comme un obstacle sans importance. Et des fois...des mains font mal. Vraiment mal et tu ne veux pas penser à ces moments là.

L'école n'est pas franchement mieux. Tu ne restes jamais assez longtemps dans un établissement et tu arrives toujours en cours de route. Tout le monde a déjà quelqu'un pour voisin, alors tu restes toujours au fond de la classe, en solitaire. À cette place, tu as du mal à suivre alors tu t'enfermes dans le silence pour ne pas déranger le cours en posant une question dont tous les autres élèves connaissent la réponse. Sauf toi. Apprendre à lire relève du périple et pourtant, une partie de toi reste déterminée à ne pas être laissée derrière alors tu travailles sans arrêt sans l'aide de personne. Parfois, tu attends que l'institutrice ou l'instituteur se déplace pour venir voir où tu en es, pour t'expliquer où tu as fait une erreur et comment te corriger.

Mais personne ne vint.

* * *

Et puis un jour, une assistante sociale te dit avec un grand sourire qu'ils ont retrouvé un membre de ta famille, ton père. Tu remarques que ce n'est pas lui qui a cherché à te trouver. Cependant, pour toi, ce n'est plus vraiment important. Tu vas avoir une famille : ton père est en couple une femme qui n'est pas ta mère et ils ont déjà trois enfants. De plus, tu vas aller vivre dans une petite ville de montagne appelée Ebott Town et tu n'as jamais vu une montagne autrement que dans des livres d'images. Quand tu descends du train, tu ressens de la détermination : cette fois, tout va bien se passer, tu auras ta chambre, tu n'auras plus à déménager sans cesse. Et peut-être que l'on t'aimera.

Dès que tu arrives, la copine de ton père te fait bien comprendre qu'ils acceptent de t'élever en échange d'allocations de toutes sortes. Ta prétendue surdité leur permet de toucher plus et cela les arrange bien. Tu sais aussi grâce à tes demi-frères et à ta demi-sœur que ta chambre est en réalité un ancien débarras dans lequel on a installé un lit, une vieille armoire, un bureau et une chaise. On a juste oublié un radiateur et l'ampoule au plafond n'a pas vraiment de lampe. Ton père n'est jamais là et les rares fois où il est présent, il s'occupe toujours des enfants qu'il a désiré. Il ne veut pas de problème dans son couple alors il ne te montre pas d'intérêt. Mais il ne te déteste pas. Pas vraiment. Il est juste indifférent envers toi.

La copine de ton père, elle, ne t'aime pas. Elle te déteste car tu es le fruit d'une aventure de ton père. Tu ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'est une aventure mais tu n'oses pas demander. Petit à petit, ses insultes voilées deviennent directes, les privations de dessert deviennent des privations de repas, les claques occasionnelles administrées suite à une maladresse deviennent régulières et elle ne ressent plus la nécessité de dire pourquoi tu la méritais. Apparemment, ton existence elle même est une erreur. Quand à ses enfants, dans le meilleur des cas, ils t'ignorent et dans le pire des cas, ils imitent leur mère. Mais généralement, ils sont plutôt contents de ne plus être malmenés maintenant que tu es là.Tu les comprends et tu sais que ce n'est pas vraiment leur faute. Mais parfois, une partie de toi assez laide et que tu cherches à étouffer de ton mieux souhaite que quelqu'un vienne prendre ta place comme mouton noir afin qu'on cesse de te faire du mal.

Mais personne ne vint.

* * *

Aller à l'école devient un soulagement, même si tu n'as pas d'amis et que tu restes toujours dans ton coin lors des récréations. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que la vie à la maison devient de plus en plus invivable, tu commences à apprécier ces moments là, car les cruautés enfantines font moins mal que celles des adultes. C'est ce dont tu essaies de te convaincre en tout cas. Ils te disent d'aller te perdre au Mont Ebott ou te traitent de monstres. C'est en lisant un livre de contes que tu as compris. C'est là où l'on se débarrasse des enfants que l'on ne veut pas.

Une institutrice, cependant, est différente. Elle commence à s'intéresser à toi. Elle t'aide lors de l'étude, elle te parle pendant la récréation quand personne d'autre ne le fait, elle te pose des questions sur la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas de déjeuner ou de manteau chaud en hiver. Mais tu ne parviens pas à lui répondre. Tu ne sais plus vraiment comment faire et, au fond de toi, tu attends le moment où elle cessera de te soutenir, de te réconforter, de penser à toi. Elle ne se décourage pas, elle n'abandonne pas, elle ne se lasse pas. Elle excuse ton refus de communiquer aux autres, elle croit en toi même quand tu échoues, elle supporte tes moments de mutisme devant ses collègues, elle endure ton apathie avec le même sourire bienveillant. Et quelque part au fond de toi, tu sens ton âme se réchauffer auprès d'elle et se déterminer à devenir comme elle.

Juste avant les vacances de Noël, le dernier jour de classe, elle t'offre un chandail rayé tricoté à la main. Tu voudrais sauter de joie, tu voudrais la remercier du plus profond de ton cœur, tu voudrais lui dire que tu l'aimes plus que tout au monde. Mais tu ne trouves pas tes mots, tu ne parviens même pas à lui offrir un vrai sourire. Mais elle semble comprendre malgré tout et son sourire triste reste beau malgré tout. Tu te promets qu'à la rentrée, tu lui diras tout ce que tu ne parviens pas à dire, tu trouveras les mots et surtout, le courage pour le dire. Après des vacances épouvantables supportées avec détermination, tu retournes à l'école avec l'espoir au cœur. Mais il y a une nouvelle maîtresse à la place. Alors, tu décides d'attendre à la sortie jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte.

Mais personne ne vint.

* * *

Tu apprends plus tard qu'elle est morte et à huit ans, tu sais que cela signifie qu'elle ne reviendra plus jamais. Ton cœur te fait mal mais tu fais comme si tu ne souffrais pas. Tu voudrais mourir aussi pour la rejoindre mais tu ne sais pas vraiment comment faire. Et quelque part, tu sens qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu cela. Tu t'accroches à ton chandail qui ne te quitte plus. Ses couleurs sont la seule chose te poussant à continuer de vivre. L'unique chose auquel tu tiens.

Deux mois plus tard, c'est ton père, cet inconnu, qui meurt. Tu ne sais pas quoi ressentir : après tout, tu ne le connais pas vraiment. Ceux autours de toi murmurent sur ton passage, soufflant que tu es psychopathe ou sociopathe. Tu ne sais pas ce que cela signifie mais ce n'est certainement pas gentil. À la maison, les choses empirent : il n'y a plus d'argent malgré l'aide de l'État, les cris ne cessent pas de retentir et les coups pleuvent, surtout sur toi. Tu n'as malheureusement qu'un seul pansement et c'est bien peu pour dissimuler les blessures.

Enfin, la mère de tes demi frères et sœurs décide de déménager dans un autre État, loin d'ici. La route qu'ils prennent passe étrangement par le Mont Ebott et elle décide de pique-niquer au pied de la montagne. Elle s'exclame alors qu'elle a oublié quelque chose et qu'ils doivent repartir le chercher. Tu vois la voiture démarrer tandis que tu dois rester ici pour veiller sur un panier vide, à attendre pour quelqu'un qui ne viendra pas.

Et personne ne vint.

* * *

Alors que la nuit tombe, tu repenses à ce que disent les enfants de l'école, quand ils ne s'amusent pas à déformer ton prénom pour le transformer en Freak. Ils disent que ceux qui grimpent le Mont Ebott ne reviennent jamais. Qu'ils sont attrapés et leurs âmes sont dévorées par les monstres qui y vivent. Ce n'est qu'une histoire. Mais peut-être qu'ils ont raison. Peut-être que tu es un montre et que si tu allais là bas, tu serais à ta place ?

Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu finis par te lever pour commencer à grimper la montagne.

Folie ? Stupidité ? Détermination ?

Peut-être que tu ne voulais tout simplement pas rester sans personne.

* * *

Voilà, ce court One Shot sur Undertale est terminé.

J'ai tenté de conserver l'ambiguïté sur l'identité du personnage ainsi que le sexe. C'est plus compliqué avec la bonne vieille grammaire française.

Quant au personnage, il s'agit bien sûr de Frisk, comme l'indique le surnom mesquin que lui ont attribué les enfants : Freak. J'avais trouvé que ce mot avait une consonance assez similaire et comme en plus ce mot peut signifier monstre...

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si vous avez aimé.


End file.
